


Lady In Red

by Crawfords_sweater98



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Prom, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawfords_sweater98/pseuds/Crawfords_sweater98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorhetta and Linkita go to prom wearing the same dress. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady In Red

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of GMM #878's wheel ending. Instead of them going in the same dress (literally, one dress two people) I went with wearing the same dress, two dresses, two people. I have to warn you though, it's cute in the beginning, but nsfw at the end, so beware. ;)) (also, this fic is set in the 80's, so if you have any questions about the slang or anything, just comment)

“Mom! Where’s my Aqua net?!”

“Top shelf!”

“Thanks!”

Tonight was the big night, the night that high schooler’s waited all year to attend.

Prom.

Spraying her long, curly hair in the mirror, Linkita looked at herself. Inspecting every feature of her face, making sure everything was just right. She wanted to look her best, after all, she was going with a pretty popular boy. The brunette wasn’t all that into him though, she didn’t really have a heavy interest in the guys. She wouldn’t dare tell her mother and over-bearing father, they would totally wig out. Linkita decided it best to wait until after she was out of the house to reveal such information about herself. But, for right now, she was going to enjoy prom, and maybe let her date get to second base if he behaved.

After an hour of perfecting her ruby lipstick and thick curls, the slender girl made her way into her bedroom off of the bathroom. The walls were adorned with posters of famous country singers and bright pink paint. Adjusting her bust and panties, she smiled down at the dress before her. It was simple red dress, frilly at the skirt and satin. The sleeves were short and puffy, and the back had a smooth dip across the shoulders, allowing them to peek out slightly. She giggled from excitement and quickly slipped it on. Linkita wondered what Lorhetta’s dress looked like, she hoped it was nice looking, she didn’t want to go around the dancefloor with her best friend looking drab.

Soon after she put the finishing touches on her outfit and snatched some of her father’s whiskey in a flask, the brunette was picked up. Her date wasn’t a big conversationalist, he mostly let her talk about school being a drag and how hard she studied for her exams, but still managed to fail math. Brad was quite the character, he had shaggy blonde hair that looked very greased up under his ball cap that he wore, even in a black tux. The blonde was a more rugged, red neck type of guy. Brads idea of fun was fishing and shooting bucks. Linkita didn’t mind though, all she cared about was getting to the dance to see Lorhetta, they had a lot to gossip about.

Once they arrived at the school, Brad left the pick up truck, and walked into the building, without opening the door for the dolled up beauty queen. Clearly the boy wasn’t a gentlemen. That action made Linkita’s eyes narrow as she opened the passanger door, almost getting dirt on her outfit. Brad was definitely not getting a dance tonight.

To enter the gymnasium, you had to be sighed in first. They never really had that rule until last year, when a bunch of boys showed up juiced out of their minds. The line to get in was long, but was getting shorter as the people rushed in. Linkita looked around, seeing a lot of familiar faces as her eyes searched the crowd. Her blue eyes spotted a red dress that bared an astonishing resemblance to her own. The blonde that was wearing it had her back turned away talking to a shorter girl with red puffy hair. Linkita adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose, they were her dress ones, so they were larger and more heavy than her black ones. Once her eyes adjusted, she knew right away who it was.

Lorhetta.

“Damn it!” Linkita harshly whispered to herself. She was wearing the same dress as herself. “I am gonna ring her pretty little neck..” he pouted, crossing her arms. As she stared, the brunet noticed that her best friend actually looked amazing. She began to get self conscious about herself, second guessing walking in. Brad ran off with his buddies, so it would be impossible for Linkita to get home. She didn’t know what to do. She nervously looked around the foyer, hoping nobody made the connection that the two were wearing the same outfit.

Lorhetta finished the chat with the other girl and turned toward the line, spotting her best friend immediately. Her green eyes widened at the red dress in the line. Linkita’s legs looked amazing with her matching dress and heels. She didn’t even care that it was the same one as hers, she just cared about how beautiful the brunette looked.

Lorhetta swallowed hard, blush spreading across her freckled cheeks.

The blonde walked over to the jittery girl, nudging her with an elbow.

“Hey, girl!” she perked up, looking her up and down.

Linkita frowned, looking at her best friend’s tall frame. Running her hand along the tight satin fabric of Lorhetta’s side, giving a depressed sigh.

“You look fabulous…how am I gonna get in there with you?...people are gonna make fun of us for wearing the same thing..”

Lorhetta’s face fell, shoulders slumping a little.

“Come on girl, don’t be a downer, who cares? We both look amazing” her smile returned, as she curled her fingers in a lock of Linkita’s hair.

Linkita looked at the ground, with a bashful expression plastered on her face.

 

Once they entered the dim lighting of the gym, Linkita knew that nobody was going to notice the dresses. Most of the people were all too busy with their own things.

Both girls danced amongst themselves for the majority of the night, stopping every now and again to have some punch or talk with friends.

“Where is your date?!..” the brunette yelled over the blasting music, sipping her punch, swaying to the upbeat music.

The taller girl shrugged, “I guess he left to get hammered with his pals!”

Linkita shook her head in disapproval, she couldn’t fathom how someone could leave such a gorgeous date to go do stupid forgettable things.

“Forget him, he’s a wastoid anyway!” Linkita laughed

Lorhetta just giggled in return, pressing her glass up to her painted lips.

 The atmosphere in the gym changed, the lighting was dimmed lower and the music switched to something slower.

The two looked around, feeling the tension in the air between them.

 

“I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,

I've never seen you shine so bright,

I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,

They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,

And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,

Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,

I have been blind”

Linkita looked at the floor, while Lorhetta smirked and moved closer.

“Wanna dance?” the blonde asked, smirking and swaying along to the music.

Linkita looked from side to side before nodding, if it wasn’t dark, her face would be as red as a firetruck.

 

"The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,

There's nobody here, it's just you and me,

It's where I want to be,

But I hardly know this beauty by my side,

I'll never forget the way you look tonight"

 

Swaying to the music, the two girls held each other close. Lorhetta’s long arms wrapped around Linkita’s waist perfectly, like a puzzle piece. The smaller girl draped her arms around the blonde’s neck, laying her head on the soft skin of Lorhetta’s shoulder.

 

“I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,

I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,

I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,

And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,

And I have never had such a feeling,

Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight”

 

They stayed like that until the end of the song, Lorhetta whispering into Linkita’s ear the whole time about how good she looked and how much fun she was having. Once it ended, Lorhetta pulled away, looking at her best friend’s flustered face.

“You wanna go under the bleachers?..” she whispered, in between song changes so Linkita could hear her. Before she could get an answer, she was already being dragged in that direction, toward the back of the gym.

The two went under, hunching over so they wouldn’t hit their heads on the staging. They found a nice little corner to sit in, the space under there was tight, but it was comfortable if they sat down.

Linkita immediately pulled up the bottom of her dress, reaching under toward her upper thighs.

“Woah! What are you doing under there?!” Lorhetta blushed, looking away slightly, while still watching.

Pulling out a flask from under her dress, Linkita smiled, shaking it.

Lorhetta rolled her eyes, a little relieved that her friend wasn’t going to do something else. 

“I stole it from da’s liquor cabinet before I left” she gave an evil smirk, taking a big swig of the warm brown liquid.

“I had to tape it to my thigh, ‘cause lord knows I wasn’t puttin’ it in my cleavage” she chuckled, holding the shiny metal container to her friend.

“What cleavage?” the blonde chuckled, taking the warm flask and raising it to her mouth. The smaller girl pouted and playfully slapped her friend’s bare knee.

“I have a nice cleavage, thank you!” she giggled, taking the flask again.

After the flask was empty, both were very drunk. It didn’t take much to get them giggling and swaying.

“Ya know, you—you’re..pretty hot…ya know that?”   

Lorhetta smiled, flicking her blond hair off of her shoulders. Linkita just giggled, pulling Lorhetta close until the blond was practically sitting in her lap.

“Is that right?...even with me…my small chest?..” she hiccupped, running her painted finger nail down Lorhetta’s nose and across her bright red lips.

“Your chest isn’t small...you have a lovely set of girls…” Lorhetta commented, turning to nibble on the sensitive flesh of the brunettes neck, grasping one soft breast in one hand, while the other roamed up between the girl’s thighs.

Linkita’s hand found the back of Lorhetta’s head, tangling her fingers in the silky, straight locks.

“Ahh…Lorhetta..we…we can’t do this here…” the glassed girl choked out between moans.

The blonde pulled away, lipstick smudged all over her mouth and nose.

“You’re right…” she panted, licking her lips.

 And just like that, they were on each other again, pressing their lips together in a sloppy drunk make out. Hands roamed, moans were shouted, and begging ensued.

“Oh please…ah! right there!!!” the brunette shouted, rocking her hips against Lorhetta’s skilled fingers. The blonde was in deep, plunging inside, juices poured down her hand.

“OH GOSH!! AH!!!” the brunette spasmed under the taller girl, closing her legs together in climax.

Lorhetta seemed very pleased with herself, she smiled down at Linkita’s spent figure on the floor, chest heaving. She gave one more flick to her lovers clit before pulling out, earning a jolt and a sharp intake of air from the dazed girl.

“Your turn..” the smaller of the two grinned, pulling herself up off of the floor so she could push Lorhetta’s back to the wall.

Linkita wasted no time in pushing up that red dress, exposing the little skimpy white panties underneath. She darted for the mound behind the fabric, running two long fingers over the growing wetness.

“Ah!..oh my g—“ Lorhetta’s eyes squeezed shut, her toes curling.

Linkita wasn’t a patient girl, she tore away the white fabric and got right down to business. Swirling her fingers around the folds until she found the clenching opening. Lorhetta was open and leaking before Linkita even entered the silky hole. Lorhetta was a mess of moans and grunts, she shook with pleasure, swirling her hips until she was on the edge.

“Oh! Yes!!!” she yelped, nails digging into Linkita’s shoulder.

Linkita watched the delicious expression of bliss written all over her best friends face as she came, tight walls clenched around her fingers.

“I think I love you..” Lorhetta smiled with half lidded eyes.

“I love you too..” the brunette chuckled

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, it's just something I whipped up out of boredom, there wasn't any planning for this before hand. oops haha. The song I used in the Fic is 'Lady in Red' btw


End file.
